


Ace of Clubs

by awfuldaycupcake



Series: Of Arrows and Aces [2]
Category: Sanders Sides, Thomas Sanders, Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Gen, Patton's a little ooc but it makes sense in context, Roman's such a little shipper lmao, he's an angry boi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-03
Updated: 2018-02-03
Packaged: 2019-03-12 21:45:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,497
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13556202
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/awfuldaycupcake/pseuds/awfuldaycupcake
Summary: Roman loves his friends, but he might just love their relationship more. He’s already planning the beautiful blue roses at their wedding and what suits they’re going to wear. What he’s not planning? A premature breakup. With Patton up in arms and Logan as stone cold as ever, what is Roman going to do?





	Ace of Clubs

**Author's Note:**

  * For [periwren](https://archiveofourown.org/users/periwren/gifts).



> Hiya! This is a sequel to Arrow, as requested in this comment by periwren:  
> "I want more! maybe a follow up with Roman where Virgil explains his fantasies for Logan and Patton being together won't work."  
> Hope you enjoy it! Thank you!

Roman thumbed through his cards, eyeing the other sides. Virgil was sitting next to him, his knees pulled lazily to his chest. Logan was on his other side, sitting ramrod straight, as always. He was occasionally sipping coffee from some mug. It wasn’t his favorite-- the two tone blue one with sine and parabolic functions had been missing lately. Patton was between him and Virgil. Patton was… well. Patton was _off._

He’d been off for the last couple days. Roman couldn’t imagine what was wrong. Surely there was nothing! Thomas was prospering, Logan was-- well,  _Logan_ , and everything was normal. It was not as if his relationship had ended, Roman was sure of that, too. Logan and Patton were acting around each other as they always had. That said, he definitely seemed a little low, and if playing War was his card game of choice, gosh darn it, Roman would play it all day.

Well, maybe. War got boring after a while.

Roman threw down a card. Jack. Aha! He had to win with this one. The odds of someone one-upping him were slim, and--

Virgil smirked, tossing down a Queen. Roman curled his face in distaste. Patton, next to go, softly set a King of Hearts on the table.

“Patton, you truly are the king of hearts,” Roman said, nudging Logan with his shoulder. Logan did not react. That was… odd. Okay. Logan usually went along with Roman’s banter. Huh.

Logan set his card down on top of Patton’s.

Ace.

“Logan takes the deck,” Virgil said. Roman rolled his eyes, and Logan scooped up the cards. He, too, seemed distracted. Roman layed down another card. Jack. Again. Surely, this time, he’d-- no. Nope. Virgil layed a Queen, Patton a King. Logan an Ace.

“Are you sure you shuffled?” Roman asked, watching as Logan picked up the pile yet again.

“Positive,” Virgil said. To prove his point, he flipped over his own card on top. Four.

“Okay,” Roman said, flipping his card over. Six. Patton put his down, too-- nine.

Logan’s card was an Ace.

“Alright, alright. This time I’ll get you,” Roman said. Ten. Virgil’s was five. Patton’s, seven.

Logan had an ace.

“Okay. Something’s fishy,” Roman said. “And I don’t mean Go Fish.”

“He isn’t playing the game wrong,” Patton said. Roman looked up. It was the first time he spoke in a while. “Logan just gets… lucky. Maybe it’s some algorithm or something. You know Logan. All mind, no  _heart_.” There was a strange venom behind the words that seemed uncharacteristic for Patton. Was he mad? He didn’t have anything to be mad about! “Then again, how would he know what it means to feel, hmm?”

“You know what, actually Go Fish sounds like a great idea all of a sudden. I’ll shuffle,” Virgil said. He quickly pulled the cards off the table, messing them around in his hands. Roman made a face of protest, but Virgil shot him a _look_. Roman knew well enough what _that_  meant. _Shut up, I have my reasons._

“Okay,” Virgil said, dealing out the cards into separate piles of seven. Roman looked over the back of the deck. Little pictures of different birds were on the back of each card. He noticed Patton pick up the pile with a wren on the back. Roman smiled.

“Ren!” He pointed out, pointing at Patton’s card. Patton instantly flushed red, his eyes going to Roman’s pointing finger.

“What… did you just call me?” Patton said. “Wh-- How did--”

“He meant your card, Dad,” Virgil said, patting his shoulder quietly. Patton took an audible breath, looking down at his cards.

“Right. My card.”

“Roman, do you have any tens?” Virgil said, drawing eyes away from Patton.

“Nope,” Roman said, popping the p. “Go fish. Hey Patton, got any sixes?”

“Go fish,” he muttered.

“Virgil,” Logan said. “Do you happen to have any aces?”

“Yeah. I have an ace in here somewhere,” Virgil said.

“Good job, Logan! Don’t forget the rules, you have to go again.” Roman said. Logan’s eyes turned to him, and he adjusted his glasses.

“Logan wouldn’t forget the rules. He  _lives_  by them,” Patton said. Logan all but spoke over him.

“Roman. Do you have any aces?”

“It’s your lucky day, Lo,” Roman said, passing over the Ace of Diamonds over. “You’re on fire!”

“Patton. Do you have any a--”

“I have _one_.” Something transpired in that word, some malice, that Roman was not able to pick up on. Patton put the Ace of Clubs on the table, sliding it over to Logan. “Funny. Do you know what the Ace of Clubs means, Logan?” Logan’s eyes flitted up to meet Patton’s. “It’s the card that means ‘Knowledge.’ A knowledgeable ace, huh? That sounds familiar. But hey, at least  _the card_  tells people that it’s an ace. At least it doesn’t just go along with life, leading its partner on, not telling them it’s an ace, pretending that their  _feelings_ don’t  _matter,_  huh? Isn’t that important, Logan? Isn’t it?”

“I-” Logan started, but he didn’t get a chance to explain. Patton stood up, tossing his deck of cards on the table.

“If you couldn’t figure it out with that super-brain of yours, it _is._ ” He sunk down then, not even bothering to take the stairs up to his room. At this point, it wasn’t even worth it.

The room was still for a moment. The silence was only broken when Virgil sighed, putting his head into the palm of his hand. He’d tried so hard to keep them all together through this. He really did.

“I should go apologize. Even if he does not wish to speak to me now, he will be glad he did when his fit is over,” Logan said. Roman watched him walk up the stairs. An inquisitive look fell over his face.

“Did. Did they… Did they just break up?”

“They’ve been apart for over a week now, Roman,” Virgil said. His leg was bouncing up and down underneath the card table. Roman looked up at him, his eyes unbelieving. “And I thought, I  _thought_ I could keep them together through all of this, but sometimes that’s not enough, is it?”

“Wait. Wait wait wait. Hold on. If they’ve been apart this whole time, how come they still act like a couple? They haven’t changed in the slightest!”

“Well, Roman, that’s because--”

“They were going to get married! I have the flowers picked out for their wedding,” Roman said. He stared dejectedly at the floor for a second, before a determined look fell over his face. “No, this will never do. No way. I will not stand for it. I have to go up there and fix this, I have to sort this out.”

“Roman?” Virgil said.

“Oh, that wedding is still on. What if I set out candles? Candles and roses. Blue roses, yet again! This time I will set it from Logan’s perspective. We can go to a beach-- no, we’ll  _rent_ the whole beach. Could we _buy_  the beach? Can you buy a whole beach?”

“Roman.”

“I’m going to carve a heart in the sand, complete with both of their names. I’ll do it in Logan’s handwriting. Of course, I will need to steal one of his journals to learn his handwriting. What if I stole his diary? Does he have a diary? Ooh, then I could see how he feels about Patton! How they’re truly in love, and--”

“ _Roman._  Stop,” Virgil said. His booming, echoing voice was used. Roman looked up. He hasn’t heard that since… Well. Since  _Anxiety_ became  _Virgil._ Roman took a deep breath, running a hand through his hair.

“Right. I’m sorry. I’m… I’m sorry.”

“Roman, they aren’t meant for each other. Logan’s--” Virgil started. Roman ran a hand across his forehead, a sigh of defeat falling through his voice. He reached down, picking something off the table. He handed it to Virgil.

An Ace of Clubs.

“You’re on the right track,” Virgil said. He stood from the table, moving to sit on the couch. “Roman, have you ever heard of aromantic?”

Time passed, and things grew back to normal. Patton’s bitterness towards Logan faded. Of course it did. Despite the two no longer being romantic, the bond of the heart and the mind could never be broken. They were closer than ever, if Roman was being honest.

“So. No fairytale ending after all, huh?” Virgil said. The two of them were sitting on the couch, looking over Logan and Patton rapidly matching off in a game of Spit.

“A fairytale doesn’t need a wedding to be happily ever after,” Roman said.

When he thought about it, they were all really cards. He was the quick-witted soldier, once considered a knight. Jack. Virgil was the indispensable, once-thought evil, protective caretaker. Queen. Patton was the soft, kind, and benevolent side, holding them all together. King. And Logan?

Logan was ace.

And, much like the actual cards, he completed them.


End file.
